


Go to Hell

by PriestSat



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: Генри очень обрадовался, встретив Шарлотту в магазине "Чепуха".





	Go to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Описаны абьюзные отношения, как психологические, так и физические.  
> В качестве комментария цитата из статьи на сайте womo.ua:  
> "Психологи утверждают, что абьюзерам неинтересно заводить отношения с заведомо более слабыми партнерами. Им интересен момент «кто — кого», им интересно подчинить, запугать и сломать человека сильного, часто на взлете карьеры".  
> Любой человек может оказаться в роли жертвы, сам того не осознавая.  
> И его вины в этом нет.

Глава 1.

Дела в магазине «Чепуха» шли неплохо, но доходов явно не хватило бы на покупку квартиры в доме напротив, на ремонт и на всякие необходимые вещи.

— Ты что, банк ограбил? — Генри начал издалека.

— Зачем? — Рэй просматривал каталог постельного белья. — Вот, смотри, какой цвет.

— Откуда у тебя столько денег?

— А, так бы и спросил. Отец дал. — Рэй щелкнул пальцами. — Принт в виде плитки шоколада. Прелесть! Вот был бы с бургерами или чипсами.

— У него откуда столько денег? — Генри вытащил планшет из его рук и ловко запрыгнул Рэю на колени.

Они были одни в Чел-пещере. Швоз навещал свою сестру, похожую на лошадь, поэтому Генри рассчитывал на секс прямо на столе.

— Перестань притворяться котом. — Рэй хотел столкнуть Генри на пол, но передумал. — Пошли в спальню.

— Нет, я хочу здесь.

— За этим столом я ем. И не хочу, чтобы при взгляде на него у меня член вставал.

— У тебя стоит на мебель? — притворно ужаснулся Генри, расстегивая пуговицы на бежевой рубашке Рэя, на которой, к удивлению, не было рисунка. 

— Мебель? — Рэй поднял Генри и уложил его на стол. — Хочешь по-быстрому?

— Оттрахай меня, как последнюю суку. — Генри знал, что Рэй заводится от ругательств. С него содрали джинсы и белье, затем развернули лицом вниз. Рэй погладил ягодицы Генри, затем отвесил несколько сильных ударов. Кожа мгновенно покраснела, Генри вскрикнул и попытался избежать экзекуции, но Рэй удерживал его. Он бил с оттяжкой, оставляя отпечатки ладони. Когда Генри устал выть и вырываться, Рэй оставил его, чтобы надеть презерватив. Он завел руку под Генри и потянул его на себя. Генри захрипел от боли, когда Рэй вошел в него.

— Глубже, — потребовал он. — Слабоват ты сегодня.

В следующую секунду Генри забыл как дышать. Рэй положил руку на его затылок, вжимая в стол, а сам двигался не переставая. Он изменял угол движения члена, чтобы задевать простату. Генри в полной мере ощутил себя куклой для секса. Он не мог пошевелиться, придавленный рукой Манчестера. Генри казалось, что его трахают вибратором, до того твердым был член Рэя.

— Слабоват? — Рэй наклонился и прихватил зубами кожу на затылке Генри. — Сейчас ты пожалеешь о своих словах.

Он начал ему дрочить. Вскоре Генри задрожал, и Рэй почувствовал, как ему на пальцы изливается сперма. Больше он не сдерживался, почти сразу кончив.

— Ты там ничего не порвал? — спросил Генри, когда обрел способность связно говорить. Рэй осмотрел его.

— Нет. Небольшая краснота, а так все в порядке. Ну что, в душ?

***

— Так ты и не сказал, откуда у твоего отца деньги. Ученым столько платят? — Генри разлегся на диване. — У меня все тело болит. Я сидеть не могу.

— Лежи на здоровье. — Рэй вернулся к каталогу. — Если не хочешь принимать участие в выборе постельного белья, то помолчи. Ты не будешь молчать?

Генри помотал головой.

— Уплотнитель, который был здесь, Швоз давно разобрал. Он хотел его усовершенствовать, чтобы применять на взрослых. Но как-то дело не задалось, поэтому на выходе мы получили кучу деталей. Отец знал, где находится уплотнитель. И пришел в ярость, увидев то, что натворил Швоз, ведь он хотел обменять устройство на меня. Хорошо, что у него сохранились схемы. Они и послужили предметом торга с ЦРУ и ФБР. Отец хотел, чтобы меня отпустили, плюс заплатили деньги. В качестве компенсации за причиненный ущерб. — Рэй вздрогнул. — В общем, он продал схемы ФБР, меня выпустили, ему заплатили. Он отдал деньги мне. Ты не волнуйся, все налоги уплачены.

— Значит, ты богатый жених.

— Жених? Что за глупость, — отмахнулся Рэй. — Я закажу комплект с плиткой шоколада и вот этот, на котором кораблики.

— Какие, на фиг, кораблики? — фыркнул Генри. — Ладно, заказывай что угодно. Я в магазин.

Рэй кивнул, не отрываясь от планшета.

***

Сидеть было трудно. Генри походил по магазину, перекинулся парой слов с покупателями, вернул на место товары.

— Генри Харт? — Женский голос заставил его обернуться.

— Шарлотта? — Генри обрадовался. — Господи, Шарлотта, ты стала такой красавицей!

— Это значит, что я была уродиной? — Шарлотта обняла его. — Какими судьбами здесь? Ты же вроде переехал в Лос-Анджелес.

— Пытался учиться в университете, но не сложилось. — Генри смотрел на нее во все глаза. 

— А где Рэй?

— Где обычно. — Генри показал вниз. — Ты надолго в городе?

— Я живу в Холмогорске, как и раньше. Значит, Рэй снова открыл магазин?

— Да. — Генри хотел рассказать ей о себе и Рэе, но передумал. Ему пришла в голову безумная идея пригласить Шарлотту на обед. — Ты что-то ищешь?

— Нет. Хотела проведать Рэя. Дело в том, что я уезжала на полгода в Сиэтл, вернулась и узнала, что «Чепуха» открылась. Времени не было, чтобы зайти. Я работаю в офисе «Гугла».

— Ого, круто. — Генри взял Шарлотту за руки. — Счастлив тебя видеть. Может, пообедаем?

— Сегодня вряд ли. — Она мягко высвободилась и посмотрела на смартфон. — Хотя да. С половины третьего у меня есть полчаса. Я тебе позвоню, давай свой номер.

— Рэя хочешь увидеть? — Генри надеялся, что Шарлотта не хочет.

— Передай ему привет, мне нужно идти. Извини, я плохо рассчитала время.

***

Видеокамера показывала магазин на одном из мониторов в Чел-пещере. Рэю надоел каталог, и он переключил внимание на магазин.

— О, Шарлотта! — Он присвистнул. — Какая красотка!

Генри взял Шарлотту за руки. 

— Зачем он это делает? Генри, что ты делаешь? — Рэй чуть не сорвался с места, чтобы подняться в магазин. — Нет-нет, я совершенно спокоен. — Он подошел к столу и провел по нему ладонью. — Генри просто флиртует с давней подругой. Что ж, он имеет право.

Рэй плюхнулся на диван и схватил планшет. Он ждал, что Генри скажет о Шарлотте.

Этого не случилось. В десять минут третьего Генри предупредил, что должен отлучиться на час.

— Далеко собрался? — Рэй поднялся в магазин. 

— Скоро вернусь, — ответил Генри. — Не скучай.

Рэй хотел сказать: «Передавай привет Шарлотте», — но передумал. Он перевернул табличку на двери и спустился в Чел-пещеру. Переходя с камеры на камеру, Рэй следил за Генри.

— Офис «Гугл», так значит, Шарлотта там работает. — У Рэя появилась привычка проговаривать мысли вслух. — Генри поцеловал ее в щеку, она вроде бы не против. 

Ему стало неприятно наблюдать за Генри и Шарлоттой, но он не мог взять и выключить трансляцию.

— Идут в кафе рядом с офисом. Так-так, а в кафе есть камеры наблюдения? — Рэй поискал соединение и довольно хмыкнул, найдя нужное. — Посмотрим, послушаем. Вот же, звука нет!

***

— Ты живешь у родителей? 

— Нет. Я снимаю комнату в квартире напротив магазина. — Генри наслаждался обществом Шарлотты. Он словно вернулся в детство, впервые за долгое время перестав чувствовать себя чужаком в родном городе. — Рэй сдает комнату. Это его квартира. На втором этаже.

— А зачем ему квартира? — удивилась Шарлотта. — Рэй живет в Чел-пещере.

— Ну, знаешь, выгодное вложение средств в недвижимость. — Генри ощущал себя предателем. «Да ладно, я болтаю с подругой, что тут такого?» — Ты Джаспера видела?

— Он теперь где-то в Техасе. Вроде бы. — Шарлотте показалось, будто Генри едва сдерживается, чтобы что-то не сказать. — Ты как-то странно себя ведешь.

— Устал. Пришлось разгружать и выставлять товар. Вот посижу, отдохну.

— Ты с кем-то встречаешься?

— Нет. А ты?

— Уже нет. Рассталась с парнем неделю назад, еле избавилась от него. Сразу-то не видно, хороший человек или дрянь. — Шарлотта посерьезнела. — Мне пора идти, спасибо за встречу. Я позвоню, когда выкрою время, хочу увидеть Рэя.

Генри проводил ее к офису и бегом вернулся в магазин. Рэй стоял за прилавком, общаясь с покупателем.

— Как погулял?

— Нормально. — Генри колебался, говорить о Шарлотте или нет. — Я встретил Шарлотту.

— Классно! И где она? 

— На работе. — Генри стало легче на душе. 

— Я знаю, что она приходила. — Рэй поднял руку и указал на камеры наблюдения.

— Вот черт, — вздохнул Генри. — Я о них совсем забыл.

***

— Жаль, что белье привезут завтра. — Рэй удрученно смотрел на белоснежные простыни. — Здесь слишком роскошно, я хочу в свою комнату в Чел-пещере.

— Не веди себя, как ребенок. — Генри задернул шторы. — Здесь намного комфортнее. Капитан Чел ушел на покой. Рэй Манчестер заслуживает такую роскошь. К тому же куда тебе девать деньги? 

— В самом деле, куда. У тебя виноватый вид.

— Нет.

— Ты держал Шарлотту за руки. — Рэй приблизился к Генри, и тот невольно отступил. — Почему? И ты не сразу о ней сказал.

— Перестань, ты меня пугаешь.

— Да брось, я и не думал это делать. — Рэй без видимых усилий поднял Генри и бросил на кровать. — Просто не люблю, когда от меня что-то скрывают.

— Так накажи меня за это. 

Генри не ожидал, что Рэю понравится использовать элементы БДСМ. Рэй отнесся к этому скептически, но, попробовав однажды, не мог остановиться. Генри все еще чувствовал вину за то, что проговорился Тому, соседу по комнате в университетском общежитии, о суперспособностях Рэя. Из-за чего Рэй оказался в лаборатории ФБР в качестве подопытного. Именно эта вина позволяла Генри принимать наказания от Рэя. Он чувствовал себя лучше, терпя боль.

Сначала Рэй шутил: «А, все-таки тебе понравилась порка от Дрэкса?», — но перестал, заметив, как Генри обиделся.

— О, не тебе указывать, — угрожающе произнес Рэй. — Раздевайся.

В спальне был спрятан набор девайсов для сессий. Для его покупки Рэй ездил в соседний штат, опасаясь, что кто-то в Холмогорске об этом узнает. Это было явной паранойей, потому что никому не было дела до владельца магазина.

Обнаженный Генри стоял посреди комнаты. Рэй связал его руки кожаными ремнями и закрепил их концы на высокой спинке кровати.

— Не передавливает? — Он строго придерживался правил безопасности. — Какое стоп-слово?

— Шарлотта.

— Как хочешь. — Рэй прикрепил ноги Генри к ножкам кровати. — Если что-то будет не так, скажи.

— Все хорошо. 

— Уверен? — Рэй достал паддл. — Точно?

Генри кивнул. Первый удар обжег ягодицы, еще чувствительные после дневной экзекуции. Дальнейшие удары были болезненными, но постепенно боль трансформировалась в сладкое чувство, словно расчесывали рану. Генри полностью погрузился в ощущения, глядя сквозь полуприкрытые веки на Рэя, методично наносившего удары. Под кожей, влажной от пота, перекатывались мышцы, и Генри испытывал удовлетворение, зная, что Рэй принадлежит ему, а он — Рэю. 

— Ты как? — Рэй протер лицо Генри полотенцем, смоченным водой. 

— Отлично. Продолжай. Только возьми другой девайс.

Размеры спальни позволяли использовать кнут. Генри задержал дыхание, когда Рэй нанес удар. Кнут давал другие ощущения, более интенсивные, чем паддл. 

Рэй не сводил глаз с порозовевшей кожи Генри, на которой кнут чертил темно-красные линии. Это выглядело произведением искусства.

— Шарлотта, — произнес Генри. — Шарлотта.

Рэй освободил Генри. Взяв на руки, бережно уложил его на постель.

— Хочешь принять ванну? 

— Нет. — Генри распластался на простыне, с восторгом ощущая гладкость и прохладу шелка. — Мне очень хорошо. Я хочу лежать и ничего не делать.

Рэй лег рядом с ним, поглаживая по голове.

— Ты ведь не будешь ничего от меня скрывать?

— Нет, не буду. — Генри повернулся к нему спиной, зная, что Рэя обожает смотреть на дело своих рук. — Только честность.

***

Шарлотта не сразу поняла, что именно ее разбудило. 

Звонок в дверь.

Она колебалась, подходить к двери или нет. 

— Кто там?

— Это я, Джек. Открой, умоляю.

— Нет! Уходи!

— Я буду колотить в дверь, пока ты не откроешь. Мы должны поговорить. Обещаю, что не притронусь к тебе. Пожалуйста.

Меньше всего Шарлотте хотелось привлекать внимание соседей. Она представила приезд полиции, разбирательство. 

— Я открою, но в квартиру не впущу.

Едва она повернула ручку замка, как Джек толкнул дверь и вошел. Шарлотта отпрянула от него, Джек попытался схватить ее за руку. Каким-то чудом ей удалось подхватить сумочку и пальто с вешалки и, оттолкнув Джека, выбежать из квартиры.

***

На рассвете раздался звонок домофона. Генри накинул на себя халат и пошел узнать, кого принесло в такую рань. Обычно к ним никто не приходил, кроме Швоза, да и тот предпочитал звонить.

— Кто там? — зевая, спросил Генри. Он совершенно не выспался, так как половину ночи пролежал в объятиях Рэя, наслаждаясь теплом и покоем. В отличие от него, Рэй почти сразу уснул. Звонок его не разбудил.

— Это ты, Генри? 

— Да, я. Шарлотта? Сейчас открою.

Спустя пару минут Шарлотта была в квартире и, захлопнув дверь, прислонилась к ней спиной.

— Что такое? — Генри зажег свет в прихожей. — Почему у тебя кровь на лице?

— Я упала. Споткнулась на лестнице и упала. — Шарлотта прижала ладонь к левой скуле. — Меня ударили.

— Ударили? — Генри только сейчас заметил, как одета Шарлотта. Под пальто виднелась ночная сорочка, а на ногах были домашние тапочки. — Ты сюда так и пришла?

— Приехала на такси. — Шарлотта показала ему сумочку. — Ты сказал, что снимаешь комнату в доме напротив «Чепухи». Я могу здесь переночевать?

— Да, конечно. — Генри улыбнулся. — Идем. 

В квартире была вторая спальня, на этом настоял Рэй, сказав: «Вдруг мы устанем друг от друга». Туда Генри и проводил Шарлотту.

— Я могу тут лечь? — Она присела на кровать. — Ты что, не спал? Постель не расстелена.

Генри никак не мог придумать объяснение, поэтому ответил:

— Я сплю с Рэем.

— О. Понятно. Мог бы сразу сказать.

— Извини.

— Я поеду к тете.

— Нет-нет, оставайся. — Генри засуетился. — В кухне есть кое-какая еда, молоко, сок. В ванной есть запасные полотенца. Оставайся, пожалуйста. Я скажу Рэю, что ты здесь. Он не будет против.

— Хорошо. — Шарлотта легла на кровать, прижимая к себе сумочку. — Мне к девяти утра вставать, я включила будильник. Спасибо, Генри.

Он наклонился к ней и провел пальцами по волосам.

— Спасибо, что приехала ко мне.

***

Рэй просыпался рано. Уже в половине шестого он был на ногах, принял душ и позавтракал. Генри критиковал такую привычку и с трудом заставил Рэя не будить его спозаранку.

От нечего делать Рэй прошелся по квартире, к которой никак не мог привыкнуть. Открыв дверь второй спальни, он ошарашенно уставился на спящего человека, с головой завернутого в одеяло. Рэй пошел в свою спальню. Генри лежал на животе, облапив подушку. Рэй вернулся во вторую спальню. «Так, или у меня галлюцинации, или тут кто-то еще завелся». — Он осторожно прикоснулся к спящему.

— Не надо! — вскрикнула Шарлотта, выпутываясь из одеяла. — Рэй?

Он застыл на месте, глупо улыбаясь и оттягивая вниз пижамную рубашку.

— Да, это я. Ты почему здесь? У тебя рассечена левая скула. На тебя напали?

Шарлотта отвернулась.

— На меня напали.

— Когда?

— Неважно. Мне пора идти. — Она вскочила, запахивая на груди пальто. — Сейчас вызову такси и уеду.

— Нет, подожди, я тебя отвезу. Не сбегай, пожалуйста. — Рэй помчался в гардеробную и переоделся в футболку и джинсы. Взяв ключи с полочки в прихожей, он сказал:

— Шарлотта, я готов. 

По дороге Рэй поглядывал на Шарлотту, но ничего не говорил, хотя вопросы вертелись у него на языке.

— Ты живешь одна? — все-таки не выдержал он.

— Да. Снимаю квартиру. — Шарлотта не могла сесть так, чтобы Рэй не видел ссадины на лице. — Работаю в «Гугле».

— Да, Генри мне сказал.

— Вы давно вместе?

— Три года.

— Только три?

— Шарлотта, я, конечно, мужик с придурью, нарцисс, тупой и самовлюбленный…

— Нарцисс — это и есть самовлюбленный.

— Спасибо за уточнение. — Рэй вздохнул. — Я соскучился, Шарлотта. Тебя не хватало.

— Так что там насчет тупого и прочего?

— Ах да. Я не педофил, поэтому держался подальше от Генри. Это было трудно, но выполнимо. Так кто на тебя напал?

— Позвонили в дверь, я открыла, меня ударили, я упала. Пока воры рылись в квартире, я убежала. Мы приехали, спасибо за доставку. — Шарлотта выскочила из машины. Рэй проводил ее задумчивым взглядом. Он не поверил рассказу Шарлотты о ворах.

***

— На нее напали не воры. Это был кто-то, хорошо ей знакомый. — Рэй пил кофе. Сонный Генри бродил по кухне, морщась от боли в спине и ягодицах. Он знал, что на утро будет хуже, но ничуть не сожалел о порке.

— Я тоже так подумал. Почему не обратилась в полицию, а приехала к нам? — Он осторожно опустился на стул. — Болит.

— Оставайся дома, я сам справлюсь в магазине. — Рэй поцеловал Генри. — Если что-то понадобится, звони.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Генри немного полежал, но мысли о Шарлотте не давали ему покоя. Он нашел ее профиль в фейсбуке и пролистал список друзей. Среди них не было никого странного. На первый взгляд.

Генри устроился поудобнее в кровати. 

Джек Хофер. 

У многих были совместные фотографии с Шарлоттой. Хофер целовал ее взасос, заставляя Шарлотту принять неудобную позу.

— Рэй Манчестер на связи.

— Рэй, я нашел того, кто, возможно, напал на Шарлотту.

— Подожди, я занят.

— Это важно.

— Подожди, я занят, — повторил Рэй. — Я перезвоню.

Генри поспешно оделся и поехал к офису, в котором работала Шарлотта. 

На лавочках сидело много людей, среди них Генри заметил того самого Джека Хофера.

«Я не могу подойти к нему и спросить: "Зачем ты ударил Шарлотту?" Что же делать?» — Генри зашел в тупик. Он сел на соседнюю лавочку, наблюдая за Хофером.

Хофер спокойно сидел и ел гамбургер. Иногда он кому-то звонил, но в основном не сводил глаз с дверей офиса. 

Тренькнул телефон, Генри поспешно ответил.

— Наконец-то соизволил позвонить.

— Нам нужен человек по имени Джек Хофер. Он привлекался к ответственности за причинение легких телесных повреждений Марте Джонсон два года назад. Год назад его арестовали за избиение продавца мороженого. 

— Так тебе не все равно, что происходит с Шарлоттой?

— Нет, конечно нет! Она явно связалась не с тем парнем. 

— Он сидит под окнами ее офиса.

— Что? Откуда ты знаешь? — встревожился Рэй. — Ты там. Понятно. Надеюсь, ты его не трогал.

— Нет. Я не выжил из ума, чтобы лезть на рожон. Хочу убедиться, что Хофер не пристанет к Шарлотте.

— Не пристанет, там есть подземный паркинг. У Шарлотты машина, зеленый «Смарт». Она не встретит Хофера, поэтому дежурство отменяется.

Генри вернулся домой и провалялся в постели до вечера, включив телевизор.

Глава 2.

Шарлотта не появлялась неделю. Генри звонил ей и получал стандартный ответ: «У меня все в порядке, перезвоню».

— Ты места себе не находишь. — Рэй приобнял Генри.

Они сидели в гостиной.

— Волнуюсь за нее.

— Она не такая беззащитная, как ты думаешь. Я уверен, что Шарлотта даст от ворот поворот этому Хоферу, вот увидишь. И вообще, как она, такая умная — она всегда была предусмотрительной — могла связаться с таким, как Хофер?

— Не всегда видно сразу, с кем имеешь дело, — возразил Генри. 

— Да ладно! — засмеялся Рэй. — Видно. Она не тупая, чтобы не разглядеть в нем насильника.

— Кстати, о насилии. Ты хотел попробовать завязать мне глаза и обездвижить.

Генри с трепетом ощущал, как джутовые веревки легли на руки, надежно их фиксируя. Затем Рэй надел на него повязку, закрывающую глаза, а на ноги — распорку.

— Слух, — попросил Генри. — Я хочу ничего не слышать. И рот.

— Уверен?

— Да.

Генри словно оказался на дне колодца. Он чувствовал покрывало на кровати, веревки на теле, холод затычек в ушах. И больше ничего. Он повернул голову, чтобы ощутить трение о покрывало, подергал руками и ногами, чтобы веревки впились в кожу.

Рэй не трогал его, и Генри начал переживать. Он ждал прикосновений и ничего не получал. Он не мог позвать Рэя, оставалось ждать.

Теплые пальцы проскользнули по горлу, придавили кадык, обхватили шею, слегка придушив. Затем спустились вниз, чуть задев соски. Генри заерзал. Пальцы продолжали исследовать его тело. Генри знал, что Рэй получил полный доступ к его гениталиям из-за широко разведенных ног. Пальцы прошлись по животу, царапая кожу. Потом все прекратилось.

На живот что-то упало. Чуть горячее, мягкое и приятное. «Он зажег свечу», — догадался Генри. Воск падал на него, чертя узоры. Это расслабляло и вызывало легкое возбуждение. 

«Я заперт в собственном теле, — подумал Генри. — Рэй может сделать со мной все, что ему угодно. И это не то, что он делал раньше. Я всегда мог сказать стоп-слово, а теперь?» Паника исчезла, как только Рэй снова начал ласкать Генри. Он вылизывал его, кусал и оставлял засосы. Генри не знал, где в следующий раз окажется язык Рэя, и все время вздрагивал, с трепетом ожидая новых прикосновений. 

«Это что? — Генри закусил платок во рту. — Рэй сел на мой член? А я ничего не вижу!» Он застонал, не в силах пошевелиться. Он мог поворачивать голову, но это ни к чему не приводило. Рэй двигался на его члене, пощипывая и выкручивая соски. 

«Это невыносимо, боже мой, это невыносимо!» — эта фраза повторялась в голове Генри и повторялась, пока он не кончил.

— Я так ничего и не увидел, — пожаловался Генри после того, как получил свободу движений. Рэй поцеловал его в лоб.

— Не видел, что поделать. Как-нибудь повторим.

***

— Детка! — Джек догнал Шарлотту, выходящую из супермаркета, и выхватил из ее рук пакет с продуктами. — Я помогу.

— Не надо, Джек. Оставь меня, пожалуйста. — Шарлотта не хотела умолять, но страх перед Джеком заставил ее так делать. — Хватит. 

— Дорогая, любимая. — Он опустился перед ней на колени. — Ты моя путеводная звезда, прошу, дай мне второй шанс. 

Шарлотте было неудобно перед людьми, грузившими покупки в машины. Она хотела закрыть Джеку рот, но это было невозможно.

— Я принимаю таблетки. — Он вытащил из кармана пузырек. — Вот, смотри. Я лечусь, да, я работаю над собой. Никаких вспышек ярости, все под контролем. Дорогая Шарлотта, я думал о тебе день и ночь. Прости меня за все.

— Ты ударил меня. — Она показала на полоску пластыря на скуле. Джек ужаснулся:

— Когда это случилось?

— Позавчера.

— Ты металась по прихожей, вырывалась, наверное, я случайно тебя задел. Вот, смотри, — он снял с безымянного пальца правой руки массивный перстень с бриллиантом, — я его убираю. Больше не надену. Прости, ну, прости. Дай мне второй шанс. Если что-то не понравится, все, я уйду навсегда.

Она ему не верила, но хотела, чтобы он заткнулся.

— Положи пакет в багажник, и поехали.

— Да! — Джек подпрыгнул. — Да! Я так счастлив!

По дороге он не умолкал ни на минуту, строил планы, обещал исправиться, рассказывал о посещениях психолога. Шарлотте показалось, что ее обволакивает липкая паутина, в голове зашумело от болтовни Джека. Словно в полусне она вела машину, успев ударить по тормозам прямо под светофором.

— Ну что же ты, — пожурил Джек. — Внимательнее надо быть. Ты же у меня такая умница.

Дома его рот тоже не закрывался. Джек раскладывал продукты в холодильнике и говорил, говорил, говорил.

— Ты где остановился? — Шарлотте удалось вставить вопрос в этот нескончаемый поток. Джек удивленно посмотрел на нее:

— Я знаю, ты меня приютишь.

— Нет.

— Я буду спать в гостиной. Никаких волос в стоке, чистота в туалете. Гарантирую. 

Он снова бухнулся на колени, пополз к Шарлотте, сложив руки в молитвенном жесте.

«Бежать отсюда», — мелькнула мысль у Шарлотты. Вместо этого она сказала:

— Хорошо, поспишь в гостиной.

***

— Ты куда? — Джек возник прямо перед Шарлоттой. — Если что надо купить, то я сбегаю.

— Хочу навестить старого друга. — Она похолодела от близости Джека. Шарлотта старалась не смотреть ему в глаза. — Скоро вернусь.

Он заметно расстроился, но бодро ответил:

— Да, конечно. Иди. Разумеется, ты имеешь право погулять, отдохнуть с друзьями. Мои друзья далеко. Я никого здесь не знаю.

— Я не могу пригласить тебя.

— А я и не прошу. — Джек пошел в кухню. Вскоре раздался звон разбитой посуды. Оказалось, что Джек уронил стакан и порезался, собирая осколки.

— Ты специально? — Шарлотта промыла рану и забинтовала ее.

— Нет, ты что? — Джек принес метелку и совок. — Я такой неуклюжий. Ты меня спасла. Слушай, а давай ты завтра сходишь к своему другу? Позвони, скажи, что дела и все такое. Я закажу пиццу или что ты хочешь, посмотрим кино. 

Он гладил ее по лицу, волосам, смотрел умоляюще, как побитый щенок. И Шарлотта сдалась.

***

— Вот, смотри. — Рэй указывал на монитор. — Они счастливы. Гуляют вместе.

— Они не могут быть счастливы. Он ее ударил.

— Случайно. Генри, я не верю, что Шарлотта будет обниматься с тем, кто ее ударил. Видишь, она смеется. У них все хорошо. Людям свойственно меняться.

— Ты не поменялся, — подал голос Швоз. Этим утром Рэй залепил ему затрещину только за то, что Швоз попался на его пути. Генри настолько привык к тому, что Рэй плохо обращается со Швозом, что совсем не возмутился. Более того, он почти не заметил, насколько Швозу больно, что у него пошла носом кровь.

— Что ты там несешь? — Рэй замахнулся на него, и Швоз сжался, отходя подальше. 

— Между Шарлоттой и этим типом все не так хорошо, как тебе кажется. 

— Довольно, Генри. Нельзя опекать взрослого человека. Она сама со всем справится, — отрезал Рэй. 

***

— Генри, — позвал Швоз. — Я с тобой согласен насчет Шарлотты и ее парня.

— Так что будем делать? — Генри оглянулся.

— Рэй в магазине, — успокоил Швоз. — Ты должен оставить в квартире Шарлотты вот это. — Он протянул Генри комок металла. — Оставь жука где угодно.

— Жука? — переспросил Генри, автоматически беря комок. Послышалось шуршание, и комок выпустил шесть лапок. — Что это?

— Жук, — терпеливо повторил Швоз. — Оставишь его в квартире, об остальном я позабочусь. 

Генри ждал объяснений, и Швозу пришлось ответить:

— Он будет передавать все, что происходит в квартире. В нем микрофон с односторонней связью.

— Отлично, а как мне попасть к Шарлотте? Она не хочет отвечать на звонки, на работу я не могу пройти. 

— Вот. — Швоз вручил ему маленький брелок. — Он работает по типу автомобильных брелоков для сигнализации. Направляешь на домофон, дверь разблокируется. Оставь жука на двери квартиры. Не попадайся на глаза Хоферу, судя по его прошлым подвигам, он опасен. И Рэю не говори, он тебе не верит.

Генри, чувствуя себя шпионом, отправился к дому, где жила Шарлотта. Поднявшись на нужный этаж (ранее Рэй без проблем выяснил подробный адрес), он бесшумно приблизился к двери. Жук едва заметно копошился в нагрудном кармане. Генри достал его и только собрался приложить к двери, как снизу послышались шаги двоих людей.

Мужчина говорил не переставая. Генри никогда не слышал, чтобы человек так сыпал словами. Он поднялся на этаж выше, потому что узнал женский голос. Шарлотта.

— Сейчас я открою дверь. — Хофер суетился, ища ключ в карманах. — Черт, куда же он запропастился. Дорогая, ты не знаешь, где ключ?

Шарлотта протянула ему свои ключи. Хофер помрачнел. Открыв дверь, он пропустил вперед Шарлотту, а затем вдруг поднял голову, уставившись прямо на Генри, который не успел отшатнуться.

— Ты кто такой? — зло спросил Хофер. — Что тебе тут надо?

— Генри? — Шарлотта отстранила Хофера, чтобы подойти к Генри. — Почему не сообщил, что придешь в гости?

— Это кто? — визгливо спросил Хофер, заглядывая ей в глаза. — Кто это?

— Это мой друг детства, Генри Харт. Мы учились в одной школе. Заходи, я рада тебя видеть.

Генри видел открытое недовольство на лице Хофера. Он не знал, как его согласие зайти в гости может отразиться на Шарлотте. С другой стороны, появление без предупреждения — вдобавок он прятался — тоже вызывало подозрение.

— Буквально на несколько минут, — сказал Генри. Попав в прихожую, он незаметно уронил жука на пол. 

— Проходи. — Шарлотта пригласила его в гостиную. — Присаживайся.

Она была рада его появлению. Хофер остался стоять в дверном проеме, сверля Генри ненавидящим взглядом.

— Как дела? Ты извини, я была занята и не смогла зайти в гости. 

— Ничего страшного. — Генри заметил, как по полу пробежал жук. — Найдешь время, заходи.

— А мне можно? — плаксивым тоном спросил Хофер. — Или я буду мешать?

— Почему мешать? — Генри постарался изобразить удивление. — Приходи.

Повисла неловкая тишина. Как нельзя кстати позвонил Рэй, и Генри, отговорившись срочным делом, ушел.

— Какого дьявола ты в доме Шарлотты? — кричал Рэй по телефону. — Ты совсем очумел? 

На заднем плане слышались вопли Швоза, полные боли и ужаса. Генри остановился, будто налетел на стену, а потом побежал к магазину, забыв, что оставил машину на стоянке.

Рэй успел избить Швоза. Несчастный лежал на полу, изредка постанывая и прикрывая голову руками.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — задыхаясь от бега и гнева, спросил Генри. Рэй как ни в чем не бывало ел шоколад, откусывая от целой плитки.

— Хочешь знать зачем? — вкрадчиво ответил он. — Ненавижу заговоры, вот зачем. О чем вы там договорились за моей спиной?

— Ты сильно изменился. — Генри помог Швозу встать, чего прежде никогда не делал. — В Лос-Анджелесе ты был другим.

— В Лос-Анджелесе ты и твоя мать заморочили мне голову. — Рэй отложил шоколад. — Ты мне должен, Генри, и я возьму это сполна.

— Это твоя любовь? — Генри смело смотрел на него. — В итоге я получаю претензии и счет?

Рэй смутился:

— Хватит об этом. Швоз, что ты дал Генри?

— Жука, — пробормотал Швоз, хлюпая разбитым носом. Рэй вручил ему коробку с салфетками. — Теперь мы можем услышать, что творится в квартире Шарлотты.

— Включай, — приказал Рэй.

— Извинись перед Швозом, — потребовал Генри. — Ты всегда был к нему несправедлив. Нельзя столько лет таить злобу из-за того, что он увел у тебя девушку.

Смущение Рэя перешло все границы; он отвернулся, покраснев. Генри стало неудобно за него.

— Извини, Швоз.

— Ладно-ладно, — зачастил Швоз, но Генри был иного мнения.

— Скажи это громко и пообещай больше не изводить Швоза. Говори, или я уйду от тебя.

Рэй вскочил, потом сел и, махнув рукой, выполнил требование Генри. 

— Сейчас я подключусь к жуку, так, звук есть. Все готово!

— Прекрати, Джек. Я тебе говорю, это друг детства. Мне бы и в голову не пришло с ним переспать. — Голос Шарлотты был усталым. — Ты зря ревнуешь.

— Пойми, детка, я тебя люблю. Люблю, слышишь? Мы созданы друг для друга. Мы принадлежим друг другу, и мне становится не по себе от мысли о том, что кто-то другой мог к тебе прикасаться.

— Я не была девственницей, когда мы встретились.

Слышался стук тарелок, шум воды.

— И это нормально. Совершенно нормально! Но если бы я знал, что встречу тебя, то никого бы к себе не подпустил.

Шарлотта засмеялась.

— А что смешного?

Тишина заставила насторожиться.

— Ничего.

— Но ты смеялась.

— Вспомнила забавный случай на работе.

— Да, о работе. Ты много работаешь. Можно перейти на удаленный доступ. Тогда мы проводили бы больше времени вместе. Моей зарплаты хватит на нас двоих.

— Ты работаешь на стройке, хоть и квалифицированный…

— Не всем дано закончить колледж! — истерично воскликнул Хофер. — Ты вот молодец и умница. Но я не такой. Не надо обвинять меня в тупости!

— Я не обвиняла.

— Тогда зачем упомянула стройку? Там что, по твоему мнению, тупые недоучки работают?

Шарлотта принялась извиняться, и Хофер смилостивился.

Швоз выключил звук.

— Он манипулирует Шарлоттой, играет словами и заставляет ее чувствовать вину непонятно за что, — подытожил Генри. Рэй согласился, но сразу добавил:

— Он ее не бьет.

— Тебя заклинило? — осведомился Швоз. — Он эмоциональный насильник.

— Это можно пережить, — не сдавался Рэй.

— Нельзя. Ты сам на это попался, — напомнил Генри. — Забыл, как поддался на шантаж Тома? И на уговоры моей матери.

Удар по голове чуть не сбил его с ног. Генри накинулся на Рэя, зная, что не причинит ему никакого вреда. 

— Ты. Не. Имеешь. Права. Меня. Бить. Без. Моего. Согласия, — Генри произносил слова между ударами, которые наносил Рэю.

— Хватит, — сказал тот. — Я неуязвим, забыл? Ты мне даже нос не сможешь разбить.

Тяжело дыша, Генри слез с Рэя. Швоз смотрел на них, приоткрыв рот.

— Больной ублюдок.

— Тупица.

— Иди, волосы покрась, седина сияет.

— Сопляк, не забудь сменить подгузник.

Обменявшись «комплиментами», Рэй и Генри разошлись в стороны.

— Мне следить за Шарлоттой? — робко спросил Швоз. Он пискнул, как мышь, когда Рэй глянул на него.

— Делай, что хочешь. Революцию устроили, — проворчал Рэй, уходя в свою комнату за гигантской шестеренкой-дверью.

— Спасибо. — Швоз пожал Генри руку. — Никто и никогда за меня не заступался. А ведь я нужный человек в команде.

— Да, нужный. Включи звук.

***

Два дня Хофер целенаправленно доводил Шарлотту до унизительных извинений и клятв в любви. Камеры наблюдения в офисе, к которым подсоединился Швоз, показывали, что Шарлотта выглядела неуверенной и больной.

— Какие еще тебе нужны доказательства, что он сводит ее с ума? — Генри не знал, как достучаться к Рэю. — Ты ждешь, пока он начнет ее избивать?

— Упаси боже, нет. 

— Хофера необходимо убрать.

— Убить? — оживился Швоз. — Это можно устроить.

— И Шарлотта будет горевать, потому что поверила в любовь. — Генри неодобрительно покачал головой. — Не годится.

— Сотрем ему память, — предложил Рэй. — Он забудет, как его зовут, не то чтобы над Шарлоттой издеваться.

— Где ты это сделаешь?

— Подловим его, когда он будет возвращаться домой. — У Швоза азартно засверкали глаза. — Рэй запихнет его в фургон, а я сотру память. Прибор исправный.

— Шарлотта сразу поймет, чьих рук дело.

— Да чтоб тебе! — крикнул Рэй. — Все не так!

Все трое задумались. Их раздумья прервал крик Шарлотты.

— Хватит, не надо!

Звуки ударов ясно давали знать, что Хофер ее бил. Падали вещи, звенело стекло.

— Сука неблагодарная! Ты без меня никто! Ты никому не нужна! Запомни это! Вот до чего ты меня довела! Только посмотри! Думаешь, мне будет после всего этого хорошо? Нет! Я буду болеть!

Первым с места сорвался Рэй. Генри и Швоз бросились за ним, но не догнали.

— Он таких дел натворит, — протянул Швоз. — Где твоя машина?

***

Соседи Шарлотты вызвали полицию, и Хофера увезли. Рэй вклинился в небольшую толпу, стоящую на лестничной площадке, расталкивая всех, как пустые коробки.

— Стойте, сэр. — Полицейский загородил ему дорогу. — Куда вы?

— Скажите Шарлотте, что я — Рэй Манчестер, она меня знает.

Почти сразу послышался ее крик:

— Нет, Рэй, иди домой! Я не хочу тебя видеть!

Он переставил полицейского и вошел в квартиру. За ним следовали Генри и Швоз.

Парамедики накладывали повязку на лицо Шарлотты. Ее правая рука висела плетью.

— Я же просила, — жалобно произнесла Шарлотта. — Не надо сюда заходить.

— Сэр, уйдите. — Полицейский был настойчивым. Он потянул Рэя за собой.

— Генри, тоже уйди. И ты, Швоз. Уходите все, слышите? Мне никто не нужен, у меня все в порядке! — Шарлотта кричала не переставая. По лицу текли слезы, пропитывая повязку.

— Вы должны отвезти ее в больницу, — сказал Генри. — У нее повреждена рука.

— Шарлотта, милая моя. — Швоз встал прямо перед ней. Она умолкла. — Я отвезу тебя в больницу, так надо, малышка. Идем.

Он помог Шарлотте подняться и, поддерживая под здоровую руку, вывел из комнаты. Полицейский зачитывал Рэю права.

— Ничего не делай, пока меня не выпустят! — приказал Рэй. — Не рискуй!

Генри нашел ключи в сумочке Шарлотты и запер дверь квартиры. Зеваки разошлись.

Генри боялся, что Рэй, оказавшись в одной камере с только что задержанным Хофером, попросту выбьет тому мозги. Он позвонил Швозу и справился о самочувствии Шарлотты.

— Вывих правого плеча, гематомы, рваная рана на щеке. — Швоз прерывисто вздохнул. — Он заслуживает смерти.

— Я внесу залог за Рэя, чтобы он не прибил Хофера. Останешься с Шарлоттой?

— Разумеется. Вразуми Рэя, иначе он окажется в тюрьме. Я надеюсь, что Шарлотта заявит на Хофера, иначе никакого толку не будет.

Рэя отпустили в тот же день после внесения залога. Он должен был явиться в суд через две недели по обвинению в оказании сопротивления полиции.

Первым делом Рэй выбросил все девайсы и сообщил Генри, что игры закончены навсегда. Вдвоем они поехали в больницу. Шарлотта спала, к ней не пускали. Швоз дремал в коридоре и жутко перепугался, когда Рэй потормошил его за плечо.

— Что такое? — закудахтал он. — Вы оба здесь?

— Иди сюда. — Рэй указал на дверь запасного выхода. — На пару слов. Генри, не мельтеши, я не собираюсь драться.

Генри не хотел, но улыбнулся. Употребление слова «драться» по отношению к Швозу было неоправданным: Швоз никак не мог противостоять Рэю.

Выйдя на лестничную площадку, Рэй сказал:

— Я не могу изменить свое отношение к тебе, но клянусь, что больше никогда не применю физическую силу.

— Ну да, — буркнул Швоз, не поднимая глаз. — Тогда будешь меня колкостями изводить.

— Не обессудь. — Рэй обнял его, похлопывая по спине. — Ты домой или тут будешь сидеть?

— Поеду, приму душ, а то как-то взмок, — ответил Швоз. — Нервы ни к черту. А потом сюда. Малышка не должна оставаться в одиночестве. Ты что-то задумал?

Рэй зловеще ухмыльнулся.

***

Шарлотта не особо хотела встречаться с давними друзьями, особенно после инцидента с Хофером. Ей было стыдно и горько. Швоз уверил ее, что «ребята искренне переживают и сочувствуют», и Шарлотта разрешила им войти в палату.

— Привет! — Она помахала им. — Как дела? Меня скоро выпишут. Поеду в Калифорнию.

— Там офигенные пляжи. — Генри не мог без слез смотреть на изувеченное лицо Шарлотты. Врач сказал, что все пройдет со временем. — Знаешь, Рэй был серфером.

— Неужели? — заулыбалась она. — Интересно.

— Да. — Рэй взял ее руку и прижал к своей груди. — Рассекал волны, потрясающие впечатления. Хочешь, мы туда съездим? Вчетвером.

Швоз недоверчиво взглянул на него.

— Было бы супер. — Шарлотта нахмурилась. — Поможете вещи упаковать? Там немного, всякое барахло оставьте. Я сразу, как выпишут, уеду.

— Ты напишешь заявление на Хофера? — Генри видел, что она собирается уйти от разговора.

— Зачем? Ну посадят его, он выйдет, и снова все повторится.

— В тюрьме разное происходит, — загадочно сказал Рэй. — Он может и не выйти оттуда.

— Я сама виновата, не надо было его доводить. И как я сразу не распознала в нем такую сволочь? — Голос Шарлотты предательски задрожал. — Я больше не могу, не могу. Это ужасно, вы не понимаете. Некому пожаловаться, некуда пойти. Никто не поможет. Я не справилась.

Генри присел на край кровати, не зная, как успокоить Шарлотту. Рэй тоже растерялся, а Швоз ходил туда-сюда, не находя нужных слов.

— Вы такие смешные. Похожи на перепуганных кур.

— Ты ни в чем не виновата. — Генри справился с эмоциями. — Просто Хофер — садист и моральный урод. Ты сильная, волевая, самостоятельная. Для него сломать тебя было интересной задачей. 

— Почему я?

— На твоем месте могла быть любая другая сильная и самостоятельная женщина. — Генри гладил ее по волосам. — Прости, что мы дали ситуации зайти в глухой угол. 

— Вы за мной следили, — догадалась Шарлотта. — Ах, вы… Спасибо. 

— Мы не успели, — мрачно сказал Рэй. — Кто-то должен остановить Хофера. Напиши заявление и стой на своем до конца. Мы будем рядом, не бросим тебя. Переезжай в мою квартиру или, лучше того, в Чел-пещеру. Туда никому нет доступа, ты будешь как в крепости.

— И что ты планируешь делать? — спросил Генри, когда они втроем покинули больницу.

— Поеду в тюрьму, навещу Дрэкса. — Рэй ухмыльнулся. — Порадую бывшего напарника своим видом.

— Ты хорошо выглядишь, — сказал Швоз.

— Не подлизывайся. — Рэй передернул плечами. — Терпеть этого не могу. В мое отсутствие доведите дело до конца, заставьте Шарлотту написать заявление.

— Заставьте? — Генри приподнял брови. — Ты тоже будешь ее заставлять?

— Такие, как Хофер, уходят от ответственности только потому, что жертвы не настаивают на своем, — говорил Рэй, эмоционально жестикулируя. — Поэтому так важно…

— Ты не верил, что Хофер опасен. — Генри надоело его слушать. — Доказывал, что у него с Шарлоттой все в порядке.

— Неправда! — вспылил Рэй, подскакивая. — Неправда! Именно я сказал тебе, что Хофер привлекался за нападения на людей.

— Ты утверждал, что не надо вмешиваться в жизнь Шарлоттты. Что она сама со всем справится. — Швоз посчитал своим долгом поучаствовать в споре. — Мы могли предотвратить этот кошмар.

— Так, все, надоели, — огрызнулся Рэй. — Оставьте меня в покое, моралисты. И не звоните, я не буду отвечать.

Он демонстративно повернулся к ним спиной.

***

Швоз уговорил Шарлотту подать заявление на Хофера, и тот был осужден. Шарлотта все равно уехала. Спустя некоторое время она написала Генри имейл, в котором указала свой новый номер и новый адрес.

О чем Рэй говорил с Дрэксом, недолго оставалось тайной. Дрэкс забил Джека Хофера до смерти через два месяца после того, как Хофер очутился в тюрьме. Генри колебался, сообщать ли Шарлотте о случившемся.

— Конечно, напиши, — сказал Швоз. — Представляешь, какое она испытает облегчение, когда узнает, что Хофер больше не причинит ей вреда.

— Да, он прав. — Рэй открыл коробку с пиццей. — Отпразднуем смерть Хофера?

— Это безнравственно, — заметил Генри. — Вторая пицца с чем? О, анчоусы.

— А разве ты сам не рад, что он сдох? — Швоз открыл банку с пивом и взял кусок пиццы. — Можно подумать, что ты все еще не стал мизантропом.

Генри с тяжелыми предчувствиями написал и отправил имейл. Шарлотта ответила почти сразу:

«Пусть катится в ад. Спасибо, что сообщил. Люблю, Шарлотта. Поцелуй за меня Рэя и Швоза. Вы клевые».

Генри зачитал письмо. 

— Вот видишь! — Швоз так разволновался, что расплескал пиво, за что был немедленно обруган Рэем.

***

— В честь чего ты выбросил девайсы? — Генри с сожалением заглянул в пустой потайной шкаф.

— Надоели.

— На тебя произвел впечатление случай с Шарлоттой? — догадался Генри. Рэй молча улегся в постель. — Признайся честно. Неужели ты такой ранимый?

— Хватит, ложись спать.

— Рэй.

— Да, ты прав. А теперь ложись и спи.

— Рэй.

— Ну что еще? — Рэй выключил настольную лампу на своей прикроватной тумбочке.

— Ты подговорил Дрэкса убить Хофера?

— Ты как думаешь?

— Думаю, что да.

— Тогда зачем задаешь глупые вопросы?

Генри тоже потушил свет и немного поразмыслил, как бы уговорить Рэя купить хотя бы флоггер. «Подарю ему на Рождество. Или нет, на день Святого Валентина. — Он улыбался, предвкушая, какую гримасу скорчит Рэй, распаковав подарок. — И пару наручников». Генри дождался, пока Рэй уснет, и, прихватив планшет, заперся в туалете, чтобы сделать заказы онлайн.


End file.
